Hogwarts Girl Band: Witchcraft
by XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX
Summary: I just had a random idea while listening to the song Move by Little Mix...Read and Review :)


**A/N: I have a new story for you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP in any way whatsoever. If I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I don't own the song ****_Move_**** either. The rights to that belong to Little Mix.**

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with noise as everyone ate and talked with their friends about any and all subjects they could think of. At the end of dessert Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands to gain the students attention.

"Attention students. At the end of next month we will be holding a dance which is being set up by the teachers. You will have to dress in costume. What you decide to wear is up to you however I will ask that it not be too revealing. There will be a live band as well and any suggestions for the dance are welcome." Dumbledore said. At the end of his speech the hall erupted into loud chatter as students headed toward their common rooms for the night.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass met up outside the Room of Requirement. Nodding at each other they waited as Hermione paced three times in front of the wall thinking of a place they could practise. They were going to be the band that was playing at the dance eight weeks away. There wasn't any real reason for the dance; it was only to lift the student's spirits a little bit. The four girls made up their new band, Witchcraft and each had a stage name based on famous witches or symbols of magic throughout the history of magic. Ginny's stage name was Circe, Daphne's was Morgana, Hermione's was Hecate and Luna's was Medea.

"Ok girls, we need to get practising if we are going to be perfect for the dance." Hermione said as they all sat on the couches provided.

"Actually, I wrote a new song we could practise for the dance. It's called Move." Daphne said with a slight smile, pulling out her music diary and making a copy of the song for all the girls.

"This is pretty good. Have you come up with a tune yet?" Ginny asked. The three of them didn't notice that Luna had started humming a tune to herself.

"No, I haven't." Daphne replied.

"Luna, you've been pretty quiet. What are your thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I've come up with a tune. The song is very good Morgana. Listen." Luna replied as she started to sing the first verse. When she finished the girls nodded and they all practised late into the night finally falling asleep together.

* * *

_Eight weeks later…_

"Welcome students! I would like to introduce the band, _WITCHCRAFT_!" Dumbledore announced. Suddenly four animals, a lioness, a fox, an eagle and an owl came bounding and flying into the Great Hall much to the student confusion before reaching the stage and transforming into four stunning young women.

"HELLO HOGWARTS! WE'RE WITCHCRAFT! I'M CIRCE." Ginny said after all the girls had muttered a Sonorous charm and strapped their wands to a headband which allowed them to keep their wands using the Sonorous charm close to their throats so they could dance as well.

"I'M MORGANA!" Daphne said.

"I'M MEDEA!" Luna grinned.

"AND I'M HECATE!" Hermione said smiling.

"WE'VE GOT A BRAND NEW SONG TO SING AND YOU'LL ALL BE THE FIRST TO HEAR IT!" Ginny said with a grin.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE GIRLS. IT'S CALLED MOVE AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" Daphne said, smirking.

All the girls kept their appearances mostly normal. The only major difference was their eye colour and their height. Their hair, especially Hermione's had been tamed, curled and darkened. They were all wearing a light layer of dark make-up and their outfits reflected the image of the witches names they were borrowing. Hermione/Hecate was wearing a crimson chiffon dress that hugged her curves and flowed from her hips to the floor, a split ran up either side of the skirt to her mid-thigh and was decorated with silver metal designs over her hips and around her chest. Ginny/Circe, Daphne/Morgana and Luna/Medea were also all wearing dresses of the same design however Ginny's was emerald with gold metal decorating her hips and chest, Daphne's was sapphire with gold and Luna's was yellow with silver.

_[Circe/Ginny]  
Hey baby  
Tell me your name  
I gotta fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasin' you  
Hate waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go_

[Medea/Luna]  
Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else

[Morgana/Daphne]  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[All]  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[Hecate/Hermione]  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
Put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low

[Medea/Luna]  
Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

[Morgana/Daphne]  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[All]  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[Hecate/Hermione]  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move

[Medea/Luna]  
Move it baby, whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

[All]  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves

[Circe/Ginny]  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

[All]  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves

The song finished and the girls stopped dancing, applause sounded through the room making the girls grin. They started singing the next song before joining in with the crowd of students and finding a partner to dance with as they sang. Hecate pulled Draco onto the dance floor, Morgana grabbed Theo, Circe grabbed Blaise and Medea grabbed Adrian. By the end of the night girls were jealous and so were the guys. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Adrian all went to bed with hard-ons thanks to the provocative dancing the four girls were doing when Witchcraft sang _Move_ as the last song of the night.

* * *

_Monday…_

Hecate, Circe, Medea and Morgana were all laughing together in their normal appearances however Hecate's hair was flowing down her back in loose chocolate curls rather than the frizz it used to be. All four girls had been friends since second year although nobody knew. After the dance the previous weekend the girls all felt comfortable enough to make adjustments to their uniform and had decided that they would allow Dumbledore to reveal their true identities at breakfast this morning.

"Attention students. I have an announcement to make. You all remember Witchcraft from the dance last weekend. These lovely ladies are in fact four students from our very own Hogwarts. I am pleased to introduce Witchcraft with Hermione Granger as Hecate, Ginny Weasley as Circe, Daphne Greengrass as Morgana and Luna Lovegood as Medea!" Dumbledore said loudly as the girls entered the Great Hall. Everyone turned to stare at them and whisper making the girls laugh lightly before pressing their wands to their throats and saying the Sonorous charm before singing _Move_ then separating to go to their respective house tables.

"Thank you Witchcraft for your lovely performance this morning. I am pleased to also announce that we will be introducing a music class as of next year. Enjoy the rest of your day." Dumbledore said, sitting down and going back to his breakfast.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe it. Know-it-all bookworm, muggleborn extraordinaire, 1/3 of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger was Hecate the sexy girl from the new band Witchcraft that he'd danced with on Saturday night at the dance while she was performing. She was the reason he'd gone to bed with a raging hard-on.

"Well what do you know? Hermione Granger, Hecate managed to get you hard mate." Blaise said chuckling at Draco's astonished look.

"I'd say she managed to do it again as well from the looks of things." Theo commented as Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"It's not like we have any room to talk mates. There's no way you both aren't hard again after remembering the moves those girls put on us that night." Adrian smirked.

"Ugh, why don't you all shut up? I need to get my mind off of this. Father will not be pleased." Draco snapped.

"Your father is a fool, that's why he's in Azkaban. The war is over mate so who cares about bloody pureblood supremacy. It's plain stupid." Blaise said.

"You're right. Mother wants nothing to do with Father anymore so I don't know why I keep dwelling on the past." Draco muttered.

"That'll be because this pureblood supremacy crap was drilled into you from an early age and I can relate. In fact most of us who're left in Slytherin can relate to the bullshit our parents forced us to go through." Theo huffed.

"Draco, you do realise that Hecate is staring at you right?" Adrian pointed out. Draco looked up and found Hermione staring at him. She waved and blew him a kiss before winking and walking off with a smirk. Circe, Medea and Morgana joined her as she walked out of the Great Hall. The four boys stared at each other for a few minutes before hurriedly getting up and running after them.

* * *

"You know, after that little display Hecate they're going to come chasing after us." Daphne pointed out.

"Oh yes, I know Morgana. In fact I give them about five minutes before they come after us." Hermione laughed. The girls kept talking and chatting with each other and sure enough, five minutes later they heard footsteps running after them.

"Hecate, can I talk to you? In private?" Draco asked as the four boys caught up. The girls laughed and went off separately so each could have time to talk privately with each of the boys.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Draco?" Hermione asked turning to face him. Pausing he couldn't help but notice how well Hermione's uniform fit her now. Her skirt sat just below mid-thigh above her knees and her blouse was fitted and showed off the curve of her breasts and waist nicely without being too revealing.

"Uh, I didn't know you could sing. How long have you been friends with Daphne?" Draco asked, blurting the words out. Hermione laughed a delicate tinkling sound like wind chimes.

"You never bothered to get to know me and I've been friends with Daphne since second year." She replied.

"Oh." Draco said, lost for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Draco shrugged noncommittally and Hermione's smirk widened as she stepped forward and pulled Draco close, looking at him in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when she cut him off, kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: It is possible there will be another chapter but for now I'm just going to leave it here. I had an idea and wrote it down. It is quarter past one in the morning and I am tired so I'm off to bed. Don't forget to review! I'd like to know what you think.**


End file.
